My Angel In My Darkness
by AsunaYuuki13
Summary: *Flashback* "Tell me, Lucy. Why do you wish to join my guild?" "I wish to become a stronger mage and I wish for someone to get what's coming for them." "Haha you have spirit Lucy. You are welcome in my guild." "Thank you, Master Jiemma." *End of flashback* Thank you Master. If you haven't let me into this guild I wouldn't know the happiness of being with Rogue or beating up


_*Flashback*_

_"Tell me, Lucy. Why do you wish to join my guild?"_

_"I wish to become a stronger mage and I wish for someone to get what's coming for them."_

_"Haha you have spirit Lucy. You are welcome in my guild." _

_"Thank you, Master Jiemma."_

_*End of flashback*_

_Thank you Master. If you haven't let me into this guild I wouldn't know the happiness of being with Rogue or beating up Team Natsu for abandoning me. I belong in this guild, I know it. I can just feel it in my stomach. It's there and it burns like fire. _

_"Lucy, do you want to take this job?" Rogue said holding up a job flyer._

_"Well it is worth 3,000,000 jewel. What do we have to do anyway?" I asked._

_"Apparently some guild called Blue Pegasus is making trouble for one of our guild's clients. We just have to scare them off and that's it. I expected more from this client, but I'll take what little I can get." Rogue said sounding kind of disappointed. _

_"Who cares? You get money, that's all that matters." Sting said. _

_"He's right, Rogue. Money is what's important." I said._

_He sighed, "Ok babe."_

_*Time skip to mission*_

_So far the mission was boring. Frosh was tired of being bored and cared to give Sting an earful about it. Sting was about to punch Frosh. Dobengal, Rogue, and I were watching the camp. And Yukino, Rufus, and Orga were wasting time which Lector got onto them for because they were "No where near as focused as Sting was."_

_After an hour of Frosh and Lector talking, I was starting to get annoyed. I think that Frosh and Lector noticed my aura and stopped talking. "Please don't blubber nonsense you two." I said. Rogue came up to me, kissed my cheek, and calmed me down. I guess in the long run, I would be a fire cracker full of rage if I didn't have Rogue. _

_Then we heard it. It was the sound of two horses galloping towards me. Rogue and Dobengal ran to me. Sting stood up and prepared himself. Lector stood by Sting. When they were in my sight I realized it was not just some team from Blue Pegasus. There were mages from Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel. But the people who stood out to me the most were none other than my old comrades. When their carriage stopped the fight started before anyone could blink. _

_Rogue went against Natsu and Gray. Erza was going against Sting. And me and Dobengal were up against Lisanna. Doben swiftly went behind Lisanna and kicked her in the back of the head. I set up Jutsu Shiki while Doben was in action. Lisanna was stuck inside a barrier. When that was over, Scarlet decided she wanted to try and make an entrance. Stopping her was a simple task though. _

_"GENESIS ZERO!" I shouted. _

_Unfortunately the re quip mage was strong so the spell didn't release it's full effect on her. It just knocked her out. Too add more unfortunate events on top of that, Rogue started aiming for the Blue Pegasus team (I was behind them), but they jumped out of the way and I was hit with Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash. Blue Pegasus retreated but that was the least of Rogue's worries._

_Rogue and the rest of the team ran up to me. _

_"Hey Luce, are you alright?" Frosh and Sting said at the same time. _

_Slowly I started to see the world fading to black and I wondered if this was the end for me. _

_I woke up in the guild's infirmary. When I leaned up I realized how much my head hurt. I laid down again, but the bed squeaked and woke up Rogue. He looked at me for a few seconds and pulled me into a hug._

_"Hey, it's alright now, Rogue. I'm okay, I just have a little headache." I stated. _

_"I don't think it would be a good idea to get out of bed just yet. Stay and rest for a little while." Rogue asked. I nodded in response. _

_I fell asleep and Rogue kissed my forehead. _

_"I love you, my angel." _


End file.
